Chocolate
by Sociopathic Neko-nyan
Summary: Well, you two weren't going on a date or anything, definitely not! It's just, well, you hadn't seen him for a long time, and this casual meeting was just to catch up. Yeah, that sounded about right. Reader/Prussia. Rated K for, y'know, Prussia being Prussia.


You're late.

And it's all that bastard Prussia's fault.

It's not like you even _wanted_ to meet up with him in the first place. After all, if there hadn't been anything planned, there would've been nothing to be late for, right? And you're not even gonna ask how he got your number in the first place, but he did. Somehow.

Asshole.

Well, you two weren't going on a _date_ or anything, definitely not! It's just, well, you two hadn't seen each other for a long time, and this was just to catch up with him. Yeah, that sounded about right.

On the phone, he'd sounded just like his old cocky, self-absorbed self. You sincerely hoped that this would not be the case in face to face conversation.

You violently push open the door of the little café you'd agreed to meet him at nearly an hour ago. "Sorry I'm late!" you call, panting slightly for breath.

Ruby eyes you haven't seen in the longest time meet yours. You feel a chill run up your spine – no doubt from the air conditioning in the room, right?

You can more or less _feel _him mentally assessing you. He winks at you charmingly – no, it's not charming at all. It's disgusting. You ignore the jolt of static electricity running through your veins – it's the carpeted floor. Really.

"Don't worry too much about being late, I started without you," he says with a grin on his face. He looks you up and down. "You haven't changed much, I see, though I do appreciate the effort you took to look . . . _decent_."

Decent? _Decent?! _You feel your face heating up in indignation. You'd spent the whole of last night picking out your best clothes for this – and it wasn't because you wanted to look pretty for him, definitely not, but, well, first impressions were important!

"After all, around the awesome me, it's rather hard to even look passable, no?"

He is so _insufferable_. You practically have to resist the urge to flip the table in his face. It's clear that he hasn't changed a bit. Still as proud and selfish as ever.

"Yeah, good to see you too," you sigh.

"Anyway, it's nice of you to join us," he continues. He brings the ice-cream – chocolate – up to his lips and takes a small lick.

_Us?_ you wonder.

Gilbird cheeps from his perch atop Prussia's shoulder, making his presence known. God, that bird still looks exactly the same . . . what is it, immortal?

Suddenly you cry out in frustration. In your hurry, you'd left your wallet at home.

"Prussia, do you have any more money? I forgot my wallet . . ."

"No, I don't." Prussia cocks his head to one side and looks up at you, an amused smile playing across his lips. "You're still such a ditz," he says. "Haha, especially in comparison to the awesome me!" He grins and holds out the ice-cream cone in his hand, offering it to you. "Want some?"

You cross your arms, pouting, and sink down into the seat beside him. "Not from you."

Prussia shrugs. "Suit yourself." He continues licking the ice-cream, never taking his eyes off from you.

The smell of Belgian chocolate is deliciously tantalizing, but you absolutely _refuse_ to give in to the bloody arrogant git.

Prussia grins cheekily as he catches you staring longingly at the cone – you were _not!_ Honest! You just happened to be staring in that direction . . . oh, who are you kidding? He nibbles it lightly as you turn away in embarrassment and frustration.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" You can practically_ hear_ the smirk quirking at his mouth. "It now tastes that much more awesome, what with having been graced with my lips and everything."

You groan inwardly. Now not only is he an annoying, proud bastard, he's being _cheesy_ too.

"I'm pretty sure I never asked you for any," you insist, irritated. He just has this _way_ of getting under your skin like no one else can. "Eat it yourself."

Five minutes later, you hear an "Okay, let's go." With a contented noise, Prussia gets up, stretches and smiles at you.

With a sigh, you realize that not only has Prussia has finished his ice-cream, but you actually wanted to see what it tasted like.

"Oh, now you want some? You should have said about five minutes earlier."

You give in. He is so _annoying_. "I just wanted a taste," you mutter.

You feel ruby eyes scrutinizing you, looking you up and down. You turn back to face him.

"I could arrange that," he says.

Before you have a chance to wonder what he's doing, he pulls you into his arms and presses his lips to yours.

_Surprised_ doesn't even begin to cover it. You open your mouth in complete bewilderment as Prussia's tongue gently runs over your lips, and then slowly begins to explore the inside of your mouth.

The slightly bittersweet taste of chocolate on his breath hits you.

You moan slightly, wanting more of that smooth, rich taste. You lean into the kiss, deepening it, as Prussia tightens his arms around your waist.

Then he pulls away, that classic smirk still etched across his face.

"Well?" he whispers.

You smile as you entangle your fingers in his white hair.

"Shut up and kiss me some more," you murmur.

* * *

I wrote this for a friend a couple of years ago and was eternally ashamed by it, but she seemed to like it... So there you go 8'D


End file.
